First Impressions
by I'vebeenLOKI'Dyetagain
Summary: Tommy runs into Loki. Literally.


**AN: Because Tommy and Loki never interacted - I actually don't think they even met - and they need to. Because they're both awesome.  
><strong>

**Takes place sometime after the conclusion of _YOUNG AVENGERS (2013). _**

* * *

><p><strong><span>First Impressions<span>**

The meeting was a complete coincidence.

Well, not a _complete _coincidence. It wasn't a coincidence that Loki was walking invisibly in Central Park, as he no doubt had his base, shifty, and underhanded reason for being there at that time.

What _was _a coincidence was Tommy running at superspeed straight into the invisible trickster.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oy!" <em>Tommy yelped as he crashed straight into _something _that proclaimed "Ouch!" and the speedster and this someone—there had definitely _not _been anybody there, because if somebody had been there to see, Tommy would have seen them and not run into them—went toppling over each other, rolling over the ground at supersonic speeds.

Hopefully this person wasn't human, Tommy thought as he landed on top of the form of whoever he'd crashed into as they both smacked into a tree, because a normal human would _definitely _not survive that...

Tommy was sprawled uncomfortably across this person's legs, and he quickly got up, saying, "Oh _shit_ you were invisible I didn't see you it was totally your own fault!"

At which point the invisible person flickered into visibility, and Tommy gaped down at young man with longish raven-black hair that hung just past his ears and brushed the nape of his neck, vibrant green eyes, a sort of horned tiara-thing that framed his face, a green scaled armor-type-thing that transition into black leggings, black boots with sneaker-like tread, gold shin-guards, and a long dark green coat with a fur collar, and slender-fingered hands with black fingernails.

"The fuck?!" Tommy exclaimed. "You're Loki, right? Norse Mischief God? Worked with the Young Avengers during the whole interdimensional parasite thing?"

"That is me," Loki agreed from the ground as he sat up, rubbing his back and making a face.

"Thank whoever-you-want-to-thank that you're a _god," _Tommy ranted as he waved his hands around in dramatic gestures, "because if he'd been any _less _durable I'm pretty sure that would'a killed you! And it was totally _not _my fault that I didn't see you, because you _obviously _didn't want to be _seen!" _

"My apologies," Loki said, getting to his feet and brushing himself off, lifting his eyes to give the speedster a piotned look. "But I didn't exactly see _you_, either."

"Don't be _invisible _next time, and I won't crash into you!" Tommy snapped. He looked down at himself, to see his shirt completely dirty and shredded up, as well as most of his pants. His skin was perfectly fine though. "Aww, and I _liked_ these clothes..." he whined, before twisting his back around to check his backside, able to twist like a contortionist due to his enhanced flexibility. "There better _not _be a tear in the butt of these pants! Or my crotch!" This of course warranted checking, which meant him bending over to stare up between his legs, a pose that looked very awkward and had Loki smirking slightly and raising an eyebrow at the speedster's antics.

Loki's clothes were still perfectly intact, due to the fact that of course it was special godly garb.

"If I'd known I was going to be skidding everywhere I would've worn my suit!" Tommy complained, straightening up after making sure that there were in fact to tears in any particularly private places, crossing his arms and pursing his lips in frustration. "Ugh, I can't _wear_ civilian clothes, they're always getting damaged! And my shoes! Just look at this!" He lifted up a foot, gesturing at the rubber soles that were literally falling off, torn from the rest of the shoe and attached at locations. "Completely ripped off!"

He took a few steps. _Flip flop, _went the soles. "Ugh! And now they're flip-flops!" Another step, and the sole of his right shoe completely came off. _"Ugh!" _At that point Tommy simply ripped the shoes off his feet and threw them at the god. "This is all _your _fault!"

"And you must be Tommy," Loki grinned at the white-haired speedster, ducking out of the way of the flying pieces of shoe. "We spent _months _chasing that very mysterious and elusive Patri-not around terribad dimensions trying to get you back. Your brother was _supremely _concerned."

"Go fuck yourself, horny boy!" Tommy snapped at him, still infuriated.

Loki's eyebrows raised in amusement.

"So what the hell are you doing here?" Tommy demanded, crossing his arms and glaring at the god. "And why haven't you contacted the others?" He turned to look through the trees out at where, a few hundred yards away, Billy and Teddy were sitting on a park bench, arms around each other. Tommy had actually been heading over to them when he'd crashed into the trickster god.

Loki shrugged and glanced away. "I felt guilty—I still do—about everything I put the Young Avengers through. I didn't want to stick around after that, because I figured they'd forgive me, and I didn't particularly feel deserving of that forgiveness." Loki looked up to meet the speedster's gaze. "And yet, Billy's still going to be the Demiurge. He's still going to rewrite the rules of magic, and I still want a hand in that. Most specifically, I don't want anyone _else _to have influence over that. So I've been doing a bit of skulking around to make sure"

"So..." Tommy drawled, raising a rather dubious eyebrow, "you've been stalking him all the time, and... making sure nothing happens to him?"

"No," Loki said with a smirk, "not exactly. I've been keeping an eye and an ear out, but this is the first time I've followed him, honestly, cross my blackened heart."

"_Why?" _Tommy persisted, crossing his arms over his dirty and tattered t-shirt.

"I heard some whispers," Loki said, glancing down at his nails. "They were nothing too serious, though. I was just making sure nothing came of them."

"So is anything going to come of them?"

"Not that I can tell," Loki said as his green eyes skimmed their surroundings. "But, ah," he smiled at the speedster, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell the others about this little encounter. It would be a tad bit embarrassing, you understand, and require a lengthy explanation, lots of raised voices, and most likely some very very extremely expensive property damage. Trust me, it would be _terribad._"

Tommy just looked at him. "Your crown thing with the horns is skewed," the speedster replied.

"Is it?" Loki mused, reaching up and straightening the headpiece. "What a drag. What good is such an item when it skews after I was simply bowled into at supersonic speed by an incredibly durable mutant speedster?"

"What good is the crown-y horn thing in the _first place?" _Tommy countered as he raised a white eyebrow. "Unless you plan on headbutting people with it and stabbing them, it's just a decoration to make you look demonic, as if everybody didn't already know that you were trouble."

"Style purposes," Loki simpered. "It makes an impression. You can't deny that it does that, does it not?" He glanced at the speedster's form, the tattered and dirt-covered clothes, the bare feet, the crazy mess of niveous hair. "Certainly you must admit that I'm making a better first impression than you are."

Tommy flipped him the bird and ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Because I love awkwardness. I feel like it makes the characters more interesting, and makes them seem more real. <strong>


End file.
